La bella y su béstia
by Gabylor
Summary: Bella tiene una fantasía... Edward tiene un secreto... ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando ellos se encuentren? Bella desearía poder ser más extrovertida —tal vez entonces tendría la confianza necesaria para abordar al extraño atractivo que visita su biblioteca. Edward tiene sólo una oportunidad para hablar con Bella, pero ¿qué hará ella cuando se entere que él no es humano? Aviso:ADAPTACION OS!


Capítulo 1

Había estado observándola durante las últimas dos semanas. Llevaba su pelo largo, recogido en un moño apretado, y tampoco se había puesto mucho maquillaje. No es que lo necesitara para realzar su belleza. Sus largas piernas, sus pechos firmes y llenos, vestida con su traje remilgado de bibliotecaria, encubría su figura perfecta a menos que supieras lo que tienes que buscar.

No sabía lo que le hizo esconderse en el momento de cerrar, sólo que quería hablar con ella, verla a solas. No tenía la intención de asustarla, pero, mientras se ponía de pie, detrás de ella con la mano sobre su boca, eso era exactamente lo que había hecho.

—Por favor, no te asustes. Sólo quiero hablar contigo —le susurró mientras se la arrimaba más, y respiraba su perfume embriagador. Era una mujer pura. Ningún perfume químico había tocado su piel hoy.

Ella dio un gemido ante sus palabras, excitándolo sin querer, mientras la vibración corría por su mano y brazo. Movió la mano que tenía libre hacia el interior de la chaqueta, que llevaba abierta, acariciando ligeramente sus pechos cubiertos. Sintió el temblor, atravesar su cuerpo, ante su toque. Podía fingir que ella disfrutaba de la sensación de sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

Ella trató de mover la cara de lado a lado, para quitarse la mano de la boca.

Él no podía permitírselo hasta que la calmara.

—Sólo quiero hablar. Te he visto trabajar, y me encanta la forma en que lo haces, frente a mayores y jóvenes por igual. Sólo quería invitarte a tomar una copa o a cenar conmigo, no quiero asustarte. —Ella nunca querría tener nada que ver con él ahora.

Él la besó suavemente, en el lateral de su cuello. Ese cuello de cisne que tenía, había estado llamándolo para colocar su marca desde la primera vez que lo vio. No podía dejar de mordisquear suavemente la piel… sintiendo el estremecimiento que la recorría mientras lo hacía. Era tan fácil imaginar que ella estaba disfrutando de esta cercanía tanto como él.

Bella olvidó su momentáneo temor cuando reconoció los tonos suaves y roncos de

Edward, el hombre que había estado observando estas últimas dos semanas, siempre con la esperanza de que le preguntara algo más, que dónde podía encontrar su próximo libro a leer.

Al principio, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella, había tenido miedo, pero al darse cuenta de quién era, se tranquilizó. De alguna manera ella sabía que él nunca le haría daño.

Su toque suave sobre el pecho y luego los mordiscos en el cuello, lanzaron una ola de placer a través de su cuerpo. Sentía como se humedecía su coño. Ella siempre había fantaseado con un encuentro como este. Temblaba mientras él se atrevía más.

Ya estaba frotando las manos sobre su pezón... tal y como a ella le gustaba.

Intentando abrir sus labios ligeramente ella le dio un rápido lametazo con la lengua, deleitándose con su gemido de placer. Ella sintió su longitud cada vez mayor y más dura contra sus nalgas.

La palma de su mano que cubría su boca se relajó, lo que le permitió a su vez girar un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente como para murmurar:

—Está bien. No tengo miedo, ahora que sé que eres tú.

Bella oyó su aliento inhalado, su duda, y luego quitó la mano. Él no se movió, esperando a ver qué iba a hacer o decir en respuesta, supuso ella.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre su musculoso pecho, entregándose a su atención, esperando con sumisión, para animarlo a actuar en lo que obviamente deseaba.

Edward no podía creer que estuviera aceptando su toque. Si estaba leyendo correctamente su lenguaje corporal, en realidad se estaba sometiendo a él. Deseaba saber cómo manejar esta situación. Oh, había tenido encuentros sexuales con mujeres normales. Pero esto era algo diferente. Un cambiante sólo desea verdaderamente a una mujer. ¡Su compañera!

Y esta hermosa mujer era suya. Lo había sabido desde el primer momento.

Su olor único había llenado sus sentidos, como lo hacía ahora. Le quitó la chaqueta de los hombros y la dejó caer hacia abajo sobre sus codos, cogiéndola antes de que cayera por completo, y la colocó en la parte trasera de una silla.

Edward acarició sus pezones a través de la blusa, y luego fue a abrir los botones. Le encantaba su respiración, mientras sus nudillos rozaban las protuberancias duras de sus pechos. Quitándole la blusa y el sujetador de encaje de apertura frontal, llenó sus manos con los completos, pero firmes pechos. Dirigiendo su dedo pulgar sobre la punta de los pezones, trajo un gemido de satisfacción de la garganta de ella.

Frotando y tirando de las protuberancias firmes y duras entre el índice y el pulgar,

Edward lamió y mordió el lateral de su cuello. Anhelaba marcarla con su mordisco, pero tendría que esperar hasta más tarde, después de haber ganado su confianza.

Moviendo una mano de su pecho le acarició el vientre y fue hacia abajo entre sus piernas. Levantando la falda, sentía la humedad en su escasa ropa interior.

Deslizando su mano por debajo de la tela elástica, acariciando sus labios externos, con su crema para suavizar el camino. Rozando con el dedo sobre su clítoris, fue recompensado por su aguda respiración. Luego, de nuevo, se movió una vez más a lo largo de su vientre, volviendo a su pezón. Girándola para tenerla de frente, se sorprendió por la mirada vidriosa de pasión en sus ojos. ¡Sabía quién era, y sin embargo ella todavía quería su contacto!

Tirando de ella más cerca, inclinó la cabeza y cerró la boca sobre la de ella. Su sabor era embriagador. Él nunca tendría suficiente de esta mujer.

Ella era suya y sólo suya a partir de este momento.

La sensación de sus manos mientras corrían a través de su cabello estuvo a punto de hacer que perdiera el control.

Rompiendo el beso, se deslizó para besar su cuello y la zona sensible donde se une con el hombro. Luego, siguió bajando hasta llegar a su meta... los tirantes pechos que esperaban su beso.

Capítulo 2

El gemido de placer de Edward, mientras ajustaba su boca sobre el pezón, envió una oleada de satisfacción a través de su cuerpo. Bella nunca se había sentido de esta manera con nadie, antes.

La succión fuerte y el mordisqueó, la estaban volviendo loca de pasión. Quería tocarle como él la estaba tocando.

Tirando de su agarre suave pero firme, se movió un poco hacia atrás y lo miró. Él era tan grande, fácilmente media metro noventa, y que era alto en comparación con si misma que media metro sesenta. Su pelo negro veteado de gris y su cara llena de cicatrices, explicaban su propia historia sobre una vida muy dura.

Alcanzándolo para acariciar una cicatriz prominente, ella se sobresaltó cuando él cogió su mano antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

―Por favor. Déjame tocarte. Quiero darte el mismo placer tú estás dándome ―susurró Bella y miró el ceño que había aparecido por su acción, antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Bella pasó un dedo encima de su cicatriz y miró su reacción con asombro cuando él cerró sus ojos y suspiró y respiró hondo. La expresión de su rostro le dijo lo mucho que quería... necesitaba su toque.

Movió los dedos hacia abajo, sobre la mandíbula y el cuello hasta llegar a los botones de su camisa. Abrió uno tras otro, espiando el pelo oscuro del pecho con cada espacio.

Deslizando la camisa fuera de los hombros y brazos, ella pasó las manos sobre los cálidos y firmes músculos tensos. Bella nunca había visto un hombre más musculoso.

El vidriado de pasión en sus ojos le dijo que él estaba permitiéndole tener algún tiempo para explorarlo con un gran costo para sí mismo. Bella se apiadó de él, y se inclinó para lamer un pequeño pezón masculino, después el otro. Su gemido la animó a ser más aventurera. Ella dibujó el duro botón con su boca y lo chupó suavemente, y luego besó y lamió su camino hacia su gemelo.

Los alfileres se dispersaron cuando sus manos la alcanzaron para deshacer el moño de su pelo que ella llevaba para trabajar. Apartándola de su pecho, se agachó y abrió la cremallera de la falda. Bella se movió hacia atrás y salió de la prenda caída.

―¡Joder, si hubiera sabido lo que tenías debajo!

Bella sonrió cuando oyó su exclamación ante sus medias hasta el muslo y su pequeña tanga. El hecho de que la ropa exterior tuviera que ser conservadora, no había porque su ropa interior siguiera su ejemplo. Y merecía la pena la incomodidad de la tanga para ver la expresión de placer en su cara.

¡Edward parecía un niño que desenvolviendo su regalo de Navidad, y eso en sí estaba resultando ser, un regalo!

Arrodillándose delante de su compañera, empujó el diminuto trocito de tejido que cubría su coño. Su aroma íntimo era un afrodisíaco irresistible para él. Impaciente por su toque, le arrancó el delicado tejido para desnudarla a su vista y tacto.

―Abre tus piernas para mí, cariño. Quiero probar este tesoro precioso.

Ella le obedeció rápidamente, moviéndose lo suficiente para que pudiera ver su clítoris que sobresalía. Recorriendo la lengua por la pequeña protuberancia, Edward la probó por primera vez. Su polla pulsó y brotó pre–eyaculando. Él quería más.

Mirando hacia ella, dijo:

―¿Cómo te sentirías, sobre chupar mi polla?

El rubor se extendió sobre la parte superior del cuerpo, le dijo que ella no había tenido mucha experiencia, pero su respuesta le agradó.

―No lo he hecho antes, Edward, pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo.

El sonido de su nombre en sus labios le agradó. De pie, se quitó los pantalones, contento de no tener que preocuparse por la ropa interior para contenerlo.

Echando una mirada a su alrededor se preguntó dónde habría un lugar más cómodo para continuar.

Tomando la mano, Bella dijo:

―Ven a la sala de profesores. Tiene una alfombra y un sofá.

Siguiendo a Bella, Edward observaba las nalgas aprieta y su movimiento mientras caminaba. Su polla creció aún más dura.

―¿Qué te parece aquí? ¿Estará bien? ―le preguntó Bella.

―En cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando estés allí, a mi me estará bien. ―Ella pensará que soy patético si sigo con esto.

Poniendo las manos a ambos lados de su cara llena de cicatrices, ella lo atrajo hacia abajo hasta que ella le pudo dar un largo beso. ―Edward, he esperado semanas por este momento. No pretendo que este sea el único.

¿Por qué estaba sorprendido de su reacción después de la media hora anterior? él no lo sabía.

Alejándose de él, se arrodilló y tomó su húmeda polla en la boca. Sin vacilación, acabó de tomar la punta y pasó la lengua alrededor del borde, a continuación, la hizo deslizarse más allá de los labios y lo miró.

―Sabes tan bien.

Gimiendo, Edward se arrodilló a su lado. Tomando su cara entre sus manos la besó profundamente… cruzando la lengua con la suya hasta que se separaron, sin aliento.

―Voy a acostarte. Arrodíllate encima de mi cabeza, frente mis pies. ―A medida que ella obedeció sus órdenes, él la movió hasta que su coño estuvo a su alcance―. Sí, así está bien. ¿Puedes inclinarte hacia delante para… ―Él se detuvo cuando se tendió sobre él y se llevó el primer centímetro de su polla en la boca.

Edward se estremeció cuando su lengua se arremolinó alrededor de la cabeza. Más líquido pre–seminal brotó fuera y él la oyó gemir de placer con su sabor.

Volviendo la atención a su sexo, separó sus pliegues labiales e inhaló su aroma.

Lamiéndole los pliegues de color rosa oscuro, apretó la boca sobre su clítoris, chupando y mordisqueando después sobre la protuberancia pequeña. Su grito de asombro y de flujo resultante de sus jugos le satisfizo, por el momento.

Permitiendo su lengua crecer a su longitud moviéndola, la lamió del clítoris hasta el ano y la espalda. Él agregó uno, después dos dedos y los usó para follarla mientras chupaba su clítoris erecto. A sus gemidos de deleite, él quitó sus dedos e insertó su lengua en el calor ardiente, sedoso de su coño. Él la cogió hasta que sintió la tensión de sus músculos en su lengua cuando ella tenía un orgasmo.

Su pequeña compañera había estado ocupada con su propia lengua y boca. Sus olas de placer sólo aumentaron su propio disfrute con sus acciones. Tomó toda su concentración para no derramar su semilla en la boca.

Él quería reservarla para su coño.

―Basta, Bella. Quiero estar dentro de ti cuando me venga ―gruñó Edward mientras le quitaba la polla de su boca―. Arrodíllate delante de mí.

Afortunadamente, ella le obedeció al instante. Él no creyó que tuviera el control suficiente de su lado animal para esperar mucho más.

Su rosetón anal llamó su atención cuando él posicionó su polla húmeda en la apertura de su coño. Pasando los dedos a través de sus flujos, le frotó los dedos sobre la abertura de su ano. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando ella le dijo que nunca antes habían tocado esa parte de su cuerpo. Ella pronto averiguaría cómo de placenteras podían ser esas sensaciones. Pero por ahora, su polla necesitaba estar en su cálido coño.

Empujando en su envoltura elástica, Edward cerró sus ojos brevemente al inundarle la satisfacción a través de él. Un empujón más, y él estuvo sentado a mitad del camino en sus profundidades caliente.

Se retiró un poco, y luego avanzó de nuevo acercando profundamente las pelotas hasta casi ser capaz de tocar la entrada a su útero.

Bella exclamó en voz alta mientras él se relajó durante un momento para permitirle acostumbrase a su volumen y longitud.

―Me siento tan llena. ¿Por qué has dejado de moverte? ―Bella gimió, mirándole por encima de su hombro.

―Sólo para date tiempo para acostumbrarte a mi presencia dentro de ti.

Él se movió entonces, dentro y fuera, adelante y atrás, poco a poco saboreando la sensación de alegría de estar profundo… en lo más profundo de su ser.

Capítulo 3

Bella nunca se había sentido tan llena. La llenaba con su espesor y en cuanto a su longitud... ¿Era su imaginación o estaba creciendo en su interior?

Arremetiendo más y más rápido en sus profundidades. Le encantaba la forma en que su pene la penetraba hasta la profundidad de su útero. Eso nunca le había ocurrido antes.

Bella saboreaba la brutalidad que se había deslizado con su tacto, sus dedos estaban clavados en sus caderas, haciéndola sentir toda clase de sensaciones, aún más intensas. Sintió como el calor atravesaba su cuerpo, mientras su inminente orgasmo se acercaba. Su pecho se levantó y su centro se apretó alrededor de su pene desenfrenado.

!Era delicioso!

Gimiendo, Bella se estremeció y se hubiera caído, si no fuera porque el agarre de

Edward la estabilizó.

—Eso fue increíble.

Sintió como sus contracciones disminuían poco a poco. Él la miró y le sonrió.

—Sólo he comenzado.

—No creo que tenga nada más para dar. Me has destrozado. —Bella volvió el rostro y sonrió.

Ella jadeó cuando él movió sus caderas en un empuje hacia adelante. Tal vez, se había equivocado después de todo.

—¿Estás cómoda? Podemos ir a una cama si te duelen las rodillas.

—Estoy bien, Edward —dijo, mientras empujaba su trasero hacia él.

Todo comenzó de nuevo, más rápido y más rápido mientras corría hacia su propia liberación. Supo entonces que no había imaginado la prolongación de su pene. No sólo fue el aumento de su longitud, sino también, su grosor. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Bella notó algo más, la velocidad de sus movimientos, eran rápidos y frenéticos.

Sus uñas estaban creciendo demasiado. No la estaban lastimando, pero eran más largas y parecían como garras.

Un gruñido masculino salió de su garganta, cuando alcanzó su orgasmo y se enterró profundamente en su cuerpo. Bella sintió su propio orgasmo inesperado, cubriendo su miembro y sus fluidos inundándola, mientras él seguía embistiendo, pero con una lentitud cada vez mayor.

Estremeciéndose de placer, sintió sus manos moverse sobre sus pezones, mirando hacia abajo, vio lo que había sentido antes.

—Edward, tu uñas, son como garras.

Un gruñido detuvo a Bella, antes de que pudiera volver la cabeza para mirarlo.

Sintió el estremecimiento, a través de su cuerpo, mientras trataba de controlar todo lo que le había superado.

Ella vio como, poco a poco, las garras desaparecían y podía ver sus manos otra vez, entonces oyó un suspiro y la sensación de su frente húmeda apoyada en su cuello.

—¿Edward?

—Lo siento, Bella. Yo no quería que me vieras de esta manera. No tan pronto — dijo, luego, lentamente, se retiró de su interior con su miembro aún duro y palpitante.

El calor de sus dos fluidos corría por sus piernas al mismo tiempo que sus rodillas, se tensaban, indicándole que ya era hora de moverse. De pie, se encaminó hacía el baño, para tomar una ducha caliente. Ahora podía sentir el frío de la noche y sabía que tendría que encontrar su ropa.

Volviendo a la sala principal, se encontró con Edward vestido con su pantalón, tendiéndole una camisa para que se la pusiera.

—Tenemos que hablar, y creo que será más cómodo con algo de ropa puesto. La camiseta fue lo primero que encontré.

Bella tomó la camisa de sus manos, al mirarlo percibió la mirada triste de sus ojos.

Ella sabía que sus sentimientos hacia él eran profundos, pero necesitaba saber quién, o mejor dicho, que era.

—Ayúdame con esto, Edward —susurró con voz ronca.

La sonrisa que le dio fue suficiente recompensa para enfrentar el presente.

Después de que se aseguró de que estaba lo suficientemente caliente, tomó su mano y lo atrajo hacia el sofá.

Bella quería ver su expresión cuando le hablará acerca de sí mismo.

—Siéntate a mi lado, Edward. Tenemos que hablar.

El hecho de que hizo lo que le pidió, mostró lo preocupado que estaba en este momento. Se puso de pie delante de él, y a continuación, a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, se sentó sobre sus rodillas frente a él. La expresión de su rostro trajo una sonrisa a la de ella. Fue bueno que ella pudiera atraparlo con la guardia baja.

—Ahora quiero que me lo cuentes todo, y me refiero a todo.

Edward había estado esperando este momento, habría querido tener un poco más de tiempo, pero teniendo en cuenta la velocidad con la que los dos se habían conectado, no le debía sorprender su aparente aceptación, en cuanto a sus diferencias.

—Yo soy lo que llamaríais un cambiador de formas. Mi forma elegida es la de un lobo, como lo es mi clan —susurró con voz ronca. Él no se sorprendió al oler su miedo. ¿Qué más podía esperar?—. No, no debes tener miedo de mí, Bella. Yo nunca te haría daño.

Vio como tomaba una profunda respiración, cerraba los ojos, y luego los abría antes de responder.

—En el fondo lo sabía, pero esto es difícil para mí. Hasta esta noche, yo no sabía que existía tal cosa como, hombres lobos, excepto en los cuentos.

Ella lo sorprendió otra vez, al mirarlo fijamente y apartar hacia atrás un mechón de su cabello de la frente. —Continúa.

El miedo había desaparecido, y ahora en su lugar, sentía el interés y el entusiasmo por conocer más.

Gracias a los dioses.

—Yo soy el ejecutor de mi clan. Cualquier cosa que mi Alfa necesite, me lo deja a mí. También es mi hermano mayor.

—¿Así que de ahí es de donde proceden tus cicatrices?¿Luchando por tu Alpha?

Parecía molesta... no por la lucha, si por el daño que se había hecho.

—Emmett nunca me ha enviado a ninguna misión que yo no pudiera manejar.

Como Alpha, ha estado en peleas, ya que es mucho mejor que yo, pero algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas al ejecutor del clan. Gracias por preocuparte por mi bienestar —dijo en voz baja, inclinándose hacia adelante para colocar un beso en su mejilla.

Bella se ruborizó y se cubrió la mejilla con la mano. Con los ojos brillantes, se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Bueno, comenzó suavemente, hasta que se hizo cargo, entonces se convirtió en un beso de pasión.

¿Un beso de un nuevo comienzo?

Liberándose con aparente renuencia, Bella le pregunta:

—¿Me puedes decir más de tu clan? ¿Dónde vives?

—Vivimos cerca de la ciudad de Lochinver. Donde vivo, tenemos nuestras propias propiedades en el área. Una que siempre está llena de turistas, por lo que trabajamos principalmente en el sector.

Tomando una respiración profunda, se refirió a un tema que le preocupa a ambos. Esperando que sería tan receptiva a este, como lo había sido el hecho, al enterarse que era él.

—También hay necesidad de una biblioteca en la zona. Emmett es el jefe del consejo, y están planeando la apertura de una muy pronto.

—¿Me estas ofreciendo un trabajo, Edward? ¿Por qué quieres que viva cerca de ti?

Mirando profundamente en sus ojos, se sentía alentado por lo que vio en esos orbes marrones.

—Ahora viene la parte que probablemente va a hacer que quieras huir de mí. Tú eres mi compañera, Bella. Lo supe en el momento en que te vi y pude olerte.

—¿Me oliste? ¿Huelo mal? —Parecía ofendida.

—No, tienes el olor más delicioso que he conocido. Así es como conocemos a nuestras compañeras cuando las encontramos. Lo podemos saber por su olor. No estoy explicándome bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó al verla fruncir el ceño en su rostro.

—Hmm. Podrías haber explicado cómo es que me reconociste por mi olor un poco mejor. Te perdono por esta vez, pero que no vuelva a suceder.

—¿Habrá una próxima vez para nosotros, Bella? ¿Vendrás a Lochinver a vivir conmigo como mi pareja? —¡Dios, se estaba pareciendo patético de nuevo, en su necesidad!

Pasando la mano por su mejilla y hacia abajo, sobre su pecho desnudo, ella dijo:

—No sé exactamente lo que siento por ti, pero lo que sí sé es que nunca me he sentido así antes con nadie. El hecho de que seas un hombre lobo, no me molesta, en realidad. Quiero llegar a conocerte mejor, antes de hacer planes. ¿Está bien para ti?

Edward cerró los ojos por un instante, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Está más que bien, pequeña. Quiero que sepas más sobre mí y mi clan antes de que vayamos más lejos. Que me estés dando esta oportunidad es algo que está más allá de mis sueños más salvajes.

Desabotonándose la camisa mientras estaba hablando, Bella dejó caer sus hombros hacia atrás. Luego se levantó inclinándose sobre sus rodillas y abrió la cremallera de su pantalón, liberando la longitud de su caliente, duro y grueso pene. La humedad de su punta la excitaba.

Ella sabía que él estaba tan desesperado por unirse a su cuerpo con ella. Situándose en consonancia con su longitud, se hundió centímetro a centímetro. Saboreando las mil sensaciones deliciosas, mientras la penetraba cada vez más.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, para tomar un pezón en la boca, Edward mordisqueó y chupó, atormentándola, para luego soltarlo, y continuar, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos en su pecho, y tomando el otro pezón y tirando fuertemente de él. Bella apretó los músculos internos, al tiempo que él succionaba con fuerza su seno, deleitándose con los gemidos que salían de su garganta, cuando lo hacía.

Al soltar el pezón, Edward atrapó su cabeza hacia abajo para besarla. Bella amaba su sabor y su olor. No tardaría mucho en enamorarse profundamente y totalmente de él.

Ella levantó sus caderas, recorriendo toda su longitud hasta que la punta estaba en la entrada, para luego hundirse otra vez. Lo hizo en varias ocasiones, ganando en velocidad, rítmicamente. Edward se apoderó de sus caderas y dirigió sus movimientos, mirándose, cada uno a los ojos del otro.

Bella pudo ver el cambio esta vez, aumentando, cuando su pasión creció. Sintió las puntas de sus garras, teniendo cuidado de no perforar su piel. Sus incisivos se alargaron, y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Los cerró, como para no tener que asustarla por los cambios que ocurrían en él.

—No, mantenlos abiertos, Edward. Quiero ver cómo te afecta. —Bella podía sentir su orgasmo inminente. Sus pezones se endurecieron, aún más erectos, y el calor comenzó en su pecho y bajó hacia su vientre en dirección a su centro.

Su miembro empezó a crecer de nuevo. Sintió que se expandía mientras se movía arriba y abajo. Era una sensación deliciosa.

Bella, irrumpió en un orgasmo. Sus contracciones alrededor de su pene, provocaron en Edward una explosión simultánea, y ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Cuando bajó de la abrumadora sensación de placer, vio que Edward había vuelto una vez más a su forma humana. Él la atrajo hacia abajo de manera que yacía sobre su pecho. Ella aún sentía su miembro latiendo dentro y las contracciones de su propio orgasmo.

Edward le acarició el pelo húmedo de su cabeza y dijo:

—Por mucho que no desee salir de esta posición, tal vez deberíamos ir a otro lugar para pasar la noche.

Riendo, Bella levantó la cabeza hasta que pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eso es una gran idea.— Entonces ella se inclinó y le besó.

Fiiiiiiiin!

Bueno, bueno, bueno...no sé, hoy me ha dado por ser generosa :D :D :D

Historia original **''Beauty and her beast''** de Kyla Logan

A disfrutar y a dejar reviews!

Besituuuuus,

Gabriella/Gabylor


End file.
